triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Voice Actors
The following list concludes all the minor voice actors that only has minor roles, reused lines or removed lines in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Aleks Le Aleks Le is the voice actor for Nightmarionne. His voice lines are reused from Ultimate Custom Night, and are used in the Nightmarionne level in the Night Terrors section. Previous Works * Ultimate Custom Night (2018 Video Game) - Nightmarionne * Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (2019 Video Game) - Nightmarionne * Pokémon Master (2019 Video Game) - Brendan * Astral Chain (2019 Video Game) - Akira Howard * Demon Slayer: Kimetsu No Yaiba (2019 TV Series) - Zenitsu Agatsuma External Links * Twitter * Facebook * YouTube Becky E. Shrimpton Becky E. Shrimpton is the voice actress for Bon Bon. Her voice lines are reused from Sister Location, and are used in the Funtime Freddy level in the Night Terrors section. About Previous Works * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (2016 Video Game) - Bon Bon * Ultimate Custom Night (2018 Video Game) - Funtime Chica * Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (2019 Video Game) - Bon Bon Official Websites * Official Website * Twitter * Linkedin Hannah Laurel Hannah Laurel was supposed to be the voice actress for Chica when the Freddy Fazbear's theme is played. However, the theme is left unused, and so are the voice lines for Chica. About Previous Works * School Trek: The Wrath of Kyle (2012 Short) - Laurel * Marvel Avengers Academy (2016 Video Game) - Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (2019 Video Game) - Chica (Unused) External Links * Official Website * Twitter Joe Gaudet Joe Gaudet was supposed to be the voice actor for Bonnie when the Freddy Fazbear's theme is played. However, the theme is left unused, and so are the voice lines for Bonnie. He also used to voice Funtime Foxy in previous entry. About Previous Works * Harvest Moon (2013 Film) - Grocery Boy * Death Battle (2014 TV Series) - Terminator * Portico (2014 Film) - Irish Gunman 7 * Ultimate Custom Night (2018 Video Game) - Rockstar Foxy / Mr. Hippo / Funtime Foxy * Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (2019 Video Game) - Bonnie (Unused) External Links * Official Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Linkedin Kellen Goff Kellen Goff is the voice actor for Funtime Freddy. His voice lines are reused from Sister Location, and are used in the Funtime Freddy level in the Night Terrors section. He was also supposed to voice Freddy Fazbear in the Freddy Fazbear's Theme. However, the theme was left unused, and so are the voice lines for Freddy. About Previous Works * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (2016 Video Game) - Funtime Freddy * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator (2017 Video Game) - Molten Freddy * Ultimate Custom Night (2018 Video Game) - Molten Freddy / Fredbear * My Hero Academia (2018-2019 TV Series) - Overhaul * Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (2019 Video Game) - Funtime Freddy / Freddy Fazbear (Unused) External Links * Official website * Twitter * Facebook